Moshling Rescue!/Gameplay
Gummies Arrow Gummies Trigger: A row of 4 same coloured gummies. Function: The arrow gummies appear with horizontal or vertical arrows. Crossing: When activated they will wipe out the string of gummies in the direction they point at. Soap Gummies Trigger: A connection between a vertical and horizontal string of gummies of the same colour. Function: Erase the gummies surrounding them. Crossing: When crossing two Soap Gummies, the row surrounding the normal clean up area is also cleaned up. Awesome Rainbow Gummies Trigger: A row of 5 same coloured gummies. Function: When moving the rainbow gummy in any direction, it will obliterate all gummies of the colour swapped with it. Crossing: When crossing two Rainbow Gummies, you get total destruction of the entire visible map. Level Types Home Dig Clear Treasure Drop Boss *Clear levels and Boss levels do not have additional art in the loading screen. The loading screen art is shared with the action of leaving a level for the main map and traveling between islands. *Glumps can also be sludged by a Sludge Generator. Home levels Home levels, or Rescue levels, are the only type of level to feature Glumps and Glump Spawners and thus the only type of level were C.L.O.N.C. is actively involved. Dig levels Dig levels, with unique background art, are the only type of level to feature explosive peppers. Underneath the ground, upon being interacted with, they destroy all visible dirt on the map, allowing you to venture deeper to where the Moshling awaits you. Clear levels Clearing Gloop sometimes requires multiple interactions, like rocks with multiple dots and Glumps with multiple stripes. For Gloop, it is never more than two reactions that causes it to cease. Treasure levels Introduced on level 31 Drop levels Boss levels The Boss levels are always the same format; you need to destroy a given number of a certain gummy type. The number decreases by any method of gummy destruction, so clearing the field is much more useful than it is in home levels. Like any boardgame, Bill gets a turn after you get one. Once you caused the board to need a reshuffle, Bill shoots it afterwards. This can cause the board needing another reshuffle. Boss' abilities Big Bad Bill can both create and obliterate with "knowledge" of the possibilities that were open. His creation involves obstacles as he turns gummy to stone or ice. He can destroy gummy, swap places between two gummies or even change the gummy in another type of gummy. With the latter, he always changes the gummy into gummy not present in the board (often purple) so there is no possibility for you to destroy it, unless you manage to do an entire board wipe. Although he only has one turn, he is able to do multiple moves in one turn. For example, he can ice three gummies at the same time. Three changes is the maximum he has shown to be able to do in one move. With later levels, his skills "develop" and the use of a shield is necessary to complete the trials. A shield guards the board and causes Big Bad Bill to be unable to interfere. He does hit the shield which loses power after several hits and eventually gets destroyed. You need to buy another shield in that case. Obstacles Locks - introduced in level 28 Gloop - introduced in level 37 Gloop Spawner - Tips & Tricks *The create chain reactions, it's best to have a clean field. So make sure to destroy obstacles like rocks and gloop to eventually clean up faster or destroy Glumps coming your way. *Always try to create special gummies. Crossing a Soap and Arrow Gummy can clean up the map a whole lot. *In dig levels, try to drop Arrow Gummies when you will not make use of them. The line it destroys has a limited range and you want to activate that when you get lower. Category:Tab pages